requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Osyth
Places of Interest 'Fairgate Shoes Manufactory '(Craft 3 Site) The Fairgate Factory, a major employer in Kingsmouth, produces inexpensive shoes for both men and women that are sold throughout low-priced New England clothing stores. Employing upwards of a thousand workers, Fairgate contracts out for shipping concerns, but has on hand machinery and materials to fabricate just about any small-work project, from tables and chairs to buckles and zippers. Three shifts run continuously, leaving the factory ablaze with sulfuric lights over the gigantic parking lot even late into the night. The squat, shingled factory proudly displays its name on the exterior, and behind the tall chain-link fences, glimpses of the employee basketball courts or a rarely used picnic area are visible, visible reminders of the benefits of unionization. Plenty of workers' cars have bumper stickers reminding drivers to buy American. It's become common knowledge that Fairgate Shoes exploits child laborers. 'Webster Public School '(Location) Grades 1-8 meet here from September through May. If you've ever been in an elementary school after night, you know that the halls are about as creepy as a mausoleum, and filled with childish pictures of elementary horrors to boot. The school is split, and younger kids eat during the early part of the day, while middle-schoolers have a later lunch period, both sides of the school sharing the cafeteria. 'Old Town Square '(Location) This grassy common is Kingsport's original Town Square. With a willow-shaded table and well-trimmed shrubs, it is a favorite weekend picnicking place. Like the other town squares, ley lines run through the old Kingsport town square, drawn and fueled by the trauma and focus of a society growing in a savage new land. 'Harbormaster's Office '(Location) The Harbormaster oversees all matters involving the harbor, authorizes dock and breakwater maintenance, and settles disputes between fishermen and boaters. The second floor holds a large meeting hall. A single wall of the old Customs House still stands on this site, in which a cannonball is embedded, a historical reminder of the battle of Kingsport Harbor in 1778. The Custom House was hit by the guns of the British fleet that blockaded and shelled the harbor in an attempt to curb Kingsport's privateering activities. M'ariner's Memorial '(Location) The Mariner's Memorial isn't quite a shrine, and it's certainly not dedicated to any particular deity. The inside of the mausoleum-like structure bears numerous plaques memorializing Kingsport ships and crewmen lost at sea. For the purposes related to its specific function, Mariner's Memorial might count as an Academics 3 Site. More pressing is the idea that those sailors whose names are inscribed here have a tenuous connection with this place where grieving widows come to pay their respects to a harsh, hungry sea. 'The Old Man's House '(Owned Haven) An ivy-clad eight-foot-high stone wall surrounds this home. Its gates open on Water Street in the front and Ship Street to the rear. In the front yard, gnarled trees shade several strange-looking stones painted to resemble primitive idols of various sorts. Numerous wind chimes of metal and bone hang from the tree branches, ringing and clattering even when there seems to be no breeze. The house itself is a heavily weathered late seventeenth century affair of two stories. The Old Man himself is rarely seen, but has lived in this ancient house for longer than anyone can remember. Parents do not allow their children to play near the Old Man's house, and there are urban legends about the fate of three men who several years ago unwisely tried to rob the Terrible Old Man. *Do Not Bother The Old Man. *Do not enter the Old Man's Haven, or manufacture a reason for him to leave it. *If you enter the Old Man's Haven, do not touch anything. *If you enter the Old Man's Haven, you are considered to have consented to anything the Old Man might do to you. 'The Rope & Anchor Tavern '(Socialize/Streetwise/Intimidate 2 Site) Set back among a tangle of rotting warehouses, the Rope and Anchor is a favorite hangout for old sailors and fishermen; younger folk tend to prefer Pot Black, the pool hall over in Prospect. Strangers tend to be eyed warily by the regulars, but are not made to feel unwelcome. The Rope and Anchor is open from 7am to midnight, and serves warm beer, hard liquor, coffee, and sandwiches. Its atmosphere is smoky, dingy, dark, and fairly quiet. The laws prohibiting smoking indoors do not seem to have made it past the front door of the tavern yet. 'Ink '(Location) Ink's a body modification parlor inclined toward the nontraditional. The front window is wallpapered with photographs of happy customers, whose tattoos and piercings are less of the snakes and anchors or ears and eyebrows variety and more of the artistic, 'this is what it looks like under my skin' or 'eyes in the back of my bald head.' Behind the tinted windows are photographs of corset piercings or Jacob's Ladder varieties, where impressionable teenagers won't get ideas to the horror of their parents. Racks ''' '''Club Noir (Feeding Ground 3) Dark, Decadent and Disturbing. Club Noir never advertises. If you need to know about it, you do. Everyone who should know about it, does. Just ask anyone inside. It’s an opulent club of sinful excess held over from a bygone era. Something wildly dark, decadent and at times disturbing. Club Noir is a house of iniquity; debauchery done most sumptuously. Club Noir features sinfully scandalous burlesque shows as well as a world-class casino, and houses a variety of stripteasers, dancers, fetish acts, live music, circus, Vaudeville and comedy. The burlesque performers are among the most beautiful in the world; famed for their talent, style and taste. DJs and bands are also featured here. And it's the only club in town that offers its kindred patrons Lacrima. Club Rules are posted here: http://requiemforkingsmouth.wikia.com/wiki/Noir The Harbor Hotel ''(Socialize 2 Site, Feeding Ground 1)'' The Harbor Hotel is an impressively luxurious establishment, given the neighborhood. The suites are named after prior American presidents, with the George Washington Suite as the penthouse. Best described in travel guides as classic New England charm, the Cape Cod construction leaves a long breezy veranda for guests to admire the sea views from. In cooler weather, staff places clear plastic barriers up for comfort of all. A large fireplace in the lobby casts warmth far and wide, and the individual suites are all designed for specific snugness and comforts. Heavy wooden beds and deep armoires are standard. The dining room is small, but serves excellent food with a definite preference for seafood and shellfish. Category:Osyth Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:Miskatonic Bay Category:Craft sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Intimidation sites Category:Feeding Grounds Category:Owned havens Category:Academics sites